Legión 501/Leyendas
|lider = *Capitán CC-7567 }} *Darth Vader *Comandante Clon Senior CC-1119 *Comandante Bow *Chak Fel (temporal) *General Oron Jaeger |miembros = *Fives }} *Fox *Daine Jir *Jorm Whistler Mackenni *Comandante Vill |cuartel general = *Coruscant *Estrella de la Muerte *Bastion |formada = Alrededor de 21 ABY }} |afiliacion = *República Galáctica *Imperio Galáctico *Imperio de la Mano *Imperio Fel *Imperio Sith de Darth Krayt *Imperio-en-exilio |era = *Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión *Era de la Nueva República *Era del Legado }} La '''Legión 501', también conocida como el "Puño de Vader" y la Quinientos Una durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, fue originalmente una legión de soldados clon de élite comisionados por el Canciller Supremo Palpatine durante las Guerras Clon. La 501 fue entrenada y ubicada en Coruscant y desplegada en unidades pequeñas si era requerida. La 501 luchó en algunas de las batallas mejor conocidas de las Guerras Clon, como la Batalla de Mygeeto y la Batalla de Coruscant, volviéndose una de las legiones más conocidas y temidas. Más tarde se convirtieron en la unidad personal de soldados de asalto de Darth Vader después de liderarlos durante la Operación: Caída del Caballero, en la cual los clones ayudaron a eliminar a los Jedi, a quienes se les creía traidores a la República. Después del alzamiento del Imperio, los soldados de la 501 fueron convertidos en soldados de asalto, con nueva armadura y armas. La 501 luchó en varias batallas en un intento de derrotar a la Alianza Rebelde, aunque al final la Alianza triunfó. Durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, la 501 fue el último remanente del Gran Ejército de la República compuesto totalmente de clones de Jango Fett, opuesto a los cada vez más crecientes y diversos Cuerpos de Soldados de Asalto donde los clones de Fett se volvieron una minoría con la inclusión de un grupo de clones de diferentes plantillas. Eventualmente, con el relajo de la política Imperial de No-huManos, reclutas más diversos serían añadidos a la 501, incluyendo hasta no-humanos. Un miembro de la 501 construyó un diario de sus pensamientos durante algunas de las batallas mejor conocidas en las cuales luchó. Historia Guerras Clon La 501 se formó al inicio de las Guerras Clon, con sodados de élite, y más tarde, fue absorviendo soldados veteranos del resto del ejército clon, muchos de ellos, veteranos de la batalla de Geonosis. Sus actuaciones a lo largo de la guerra la convirtieron en una unidad muy valorada y utilizada, como se narra en el Diario de la 501. Esta legión era empleada donde otras habían fracasado, como es el caso de la batalla de Felucia, e incluso era perfectamente capaz de dar la vuelta a la batalla. El caso es que por esto, la Legión 501 nunca aparecia completa, sino que sus soldados clon estaban sirviendo en planetas, algunos en la otra punta de la Galaxia. Esta Legión se distinguia de las demás por sus marcas azules, que inspiraban confianza en la victoria a aquellos soldados, clones o no que la viesen aparecer, y mucho más, si la veían en acción. Gran Purga Jedi Supremacía Imperial Guerra Civil Galáctica Tras la Guerra Civil Miembros conocidos de la Legión Comandantes *Rex *Cody *Appo *Bow Principales batallas de la Legión Guerras Clon en cabeza de la Legión 501 a punto de entrar en el Templo Jedi.]] *Batalla de Geonosis *Batalla de Mygeeto *Batalla de Coruscant *Batalla de Felucia *Batalla de Kashyyyk *Batalla de Utapau *Asesinato en el Templo Jedi Era Imperial *Batalla de Naboo *Batalla de Mustafar *Batalla de Kamino Guerra Civil Galáctica *Levantamiento en la Estrella de la Muerte *Batalla de Polis Massa *Tantive IV *Batalla de Yavin *Batalla de Hoth Entre bastidores La 501 primeramente fue canonisada en Survivor's Quest de Timothy Zahn. Esta fue la referencia para la organizacion de Fans conocida como Legión 501 grupo de caridad. Formada por Albin Johnson y Tom Crews en 1997, fue originalmente compuesta por miembros que contaban y podian usar trajes de stormtrooper. El grupo se expandio con todas las variacones de las tropas, como bien fue un Lord Sith, cazarecompenzas, y otros villanos de la serie, y fue en 1 de Mayo del 2007, que ya contaba con más de 3'500 miembros en 40 países diferentes. La legión 501 ayudo a cordinar ayudantes voluntarios para la Celebración, la convención oficial de Star Wars. El grupo también fue llamado el "Puño de Vader," la cual se hiso posteriormente dentro del universo designado de la legión. El lider honoriario es David Prowse, el actor que fisicamente fue el retrato de Darth Vader en la trilogía orignal. En un nuevo homenaje a la organización de la vida real, la legion de soldados clon azules liderados por Darth Vader dentro del Templo Jedi en La Venganza de los Sith fue designada a la 501. Aunque este nombre no se menciona en la película, mucho del material de soporte y mercancía para el filme hacia referencia a ellos, incluyendo el popular videojuego Star Wars: Battlefront II, del cual mucho de este artículo esta basado. La pagina del Databank de CC-7567 menciona la 501 como un batallón, esto puede indicar que la legion empezo como una pequeña estructura de comando. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película / novela *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 1: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 1: The Mystery of Kiros'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 2: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 2: Slave Traders of Zygerria'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''The Clone Wars: Mouse Hunt'' * * * * * * *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novela)|Novela Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith]] *[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novela juvenil)|Novela juvenil Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Star Wars Dark Times 1: The Path to Nowhere, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Dark Times 2: The Path to Nowhere, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Dark Times 3: The Path to Nowhere, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Dark Times 4: The Path to Nowhere, Part 4'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Dark Times 7: Parallels, Part 2'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''A Two-Edged Sword'' * *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Allegiance'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Fool's Bargain'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Revelation'' *''Star Wars Legacy 3: Broken, Part 3'' Apariciones no canónicas *''Trooper'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars LEGO: The Complete Saga'' *''Giant spiders are awesome'' Fuentes * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 0'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 46'' * *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Notas y referencias Véase tambien *501st Legion (organización) *Diario de la 501 Category:Unidades militares del Imperio de la Mano Category:Unidades militares del Imperio en el exilio Category:Unidades militares del Imperio Fel Category:Unidades militares de la República Galáctica Category:Escuadrones de cazas estelares de la República Galáctica Category:Unidades militares Imperiales Category:Escuadrones de cazas estelares Imperiales Category:Cazadores de Jedi de:501. Sturmtruppenlegion en:501st Legion nl:501st Legion pt:501ª Legião ru:501-й легион fi:501. legioona